Father's New Hobby
by Anonymously-Mysterious
Summary: Your name is Kai Black, your father Cyrus Black, has been keeping you locked in one of his slave rooms in order to "discipline" your rebellious attitude. You see, you are a Runner in your demon-human city...Your sport has been outlawed over several reasons but your father is the head honcho of this city and you have to obey his rules as well. Now you sit in this room waiting...


"Father's New Hobby"

[Explicit]

I held out my hands in front of me, noticing the red of my palms, the scratches on my wrists. They were pretty deep into the skin and kind of burned. But before I could try to pacify myself from the pain, a hissing in the wind caught me, and a sharp pain that I have never felt before ran across my back. It was intense as I could feel my skin break. I scream in silence as another blow struck my bare back making me fall down back on to the bed. My skin felt like fire and iron infused blood made my nostrils numb.

"Have you learned your mistake?", the voice was so shallow I was sure it was "him".  
>I couldn't answer him as the stitches on my lips burned from dripping blood.<br>I just thrashed my head back against the satin pillows and let a low growl escape my throat. I guess he took it for a no and rubbed a finger across my lips.  
>"You remember my name don't you? it's Cyrus~Your father.", I hate how his voice was always arrogant.<br>I growled again and threw my head back this time, the stitches were becoming highly uncomfortable and I could feel my lips chapping up. The lashes across my back didn't bother me as much as my lips but I guess Father loved to see me in discomfort. He crawled on top of me and licked my jaw and smiled, he then proceeded to bite down hard on my earlobe to make me thrash again. Father grabbed a fistful of my black locks to force me to look at him, I could see the lust in his eyes as he began stripping down his pants with his free hand.  
>Why did I become so aroused as I watched his full length appear? I am his son, this is sickening, he shouldn't be doing this in the first place. I shifted my hips over and he stopped me by placing a knee in between my legs. He shook his head and let go of my hair. He began to stroke me and in a quick instant I bucked myself into his hands, it felt too hot and yet it felt so good for him to touch it.<br>"Nnnh...", I tried to hold in a moan yet the constant pleasure was getting to me. He stopped and I closed my eyes shut with my torso feeling tighter than ever. I was feeling sick by the time Father reached over to grab a candle, blowing out the flickering flame, watching the wax pour down to his fingers. He looked back at me with a sadistic grin on his face.  
>"Let's play a game, son."<br>Confused, I glanced back towards the door and grumbled. He's toying with my body, the way he should with female like mom! But she's gone now...And I am his only pleasure.

Hot candle wax was poured all down my torso and I mewled in hot ecstasy. Yet it was feeling better than before Father toyed with my other parts. He was stroking himself as he watched me squirm and thrash from the warm wax.  
>"So adorable.", I heard him moan into my ear and then bit down on it. I wanted my stitches off my mouth so bad that I was on the verge of crying. It's rare to see me cry but this was different. The only thing I could do was let out a low gurgle in the back of my throat.<br>"Guh...Augh..", I began looking at my Father.  
>He noticed and cocked his head then began to pull at my stitches with his index finger. One by one in a painful struggle they fell loose and my mouth stung from their long-term lock. I licked the blood off my lips and cried out in pain, I guess Father was showing his soft spot and now held me in his arms, cooing me with ok's and calming words. I bit down into his shoulder in anger and I felt him bite me back near my collar bone.<br>"Oww...Stop..", I cried as I felt his teeth sink deeper into my skin. I let him go already so why does he intend to keep bitting me?  
>I felt a strange feeling in my pelvis so I made myself comfortable on my Father's lap, grinding myself into his crotch. I was feeling him stir as he grabbed my hips to make me move faster.<br>"Enter me! I've done wrong and must be punished!", I groaned as I tugged on his shirt.  
>"Patience.", he whispered as he pushed me back on to the blankets, stripping out of sweat-drenched shirt. His chest had curly black hair that when I was a kid use to pet it like some kind of pet but now find it sort of...attractive. I loved the way my dad's hair fell down to his back in a forest of black curls made him look so freaking cool.. Even the pubic hair was curly.<br>He wrapped his lips on my length and I screamed out his name, grabbing a handfull of his oily black hair. He watched my reactions as he went lower to stick his tongue in my cavity and lick the pinkness inside. I thrashed my head weakly from the pleasure and arched my back. It felt soo...soo..Fucking good! I kept crying out his name like never before as a slow orgasm formed in my pelvis.  
>I guess he knew I was going to because he stopped messing with me down there and grabbed his length, the head barley kissing my leaking hole.<br>"Surely you shall not misbehave after this.", I heard him chuckle but didn't care. I was too fucking horny! I didn't care if this was wrong or not, it felt too good to stop now.  
>Father's head forced itself further in as I nearly choke on my tongue, feeling all of the pressure swell in my ass. I bucked back just to get him to fully come inside me and all you could hear was my loud blood-curling screams. Father must have felt my tightness completely because he put his hands on my hips to support me and began to pump away. My face was buried into the sheets as his cock was ravaging my inner cavities, tearing me up little by little, it couldn't possibly go any deeper!<p>

It had to been an hour by now, I haven't stopped leaking sperm from my erection and my Father has not released himself yet, I have to admit I fucking love this kind of punishment. From the shackles to the candle wax, this is the best thing ever. Father pulled himself out of me only to re-enter even harder, pounding the already contracted tissues of my insides. I couldn't moan anymore because my voice was just extinguished...That's when I felt the hot waves of ecstasy again...In liquid form of course. Father had let out a low groan as semen trickled from my thighs...The sweet pleasure of it nearly sent me into an orgasm again. He exited me to wipe his length with the sheet and chuckled, kissing one of my butt cheeks.  
>"Don't get in trouble again or this can be worse.", I heard him say before it grew quiet.<br>What did he mean "dont do it again"? Of course I was going to do this again! I want to see the other things Daddy was going to do to me.  
>I threw one of the blankets on the foot of the bed over me and sunk into the firmness of the mattress. I guess I was sinking into a deep slumber because I couldnt remember the rest of the night...<p>

END


End file.
